headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Elmo Diggs
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = Captain Elmo Diggs | continuity = Land of the Lost | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = 19th century United States | known relatives = | status = | born = 1829 Date approximated based upon the age of actor Gregory Walcott in relation to the year in which the character was active. | died = | 1st appearance = | final appearance = | actor = Gregory Walcott }} Captain Elmo Diggs is a fictional soldier and a minor character featured in the original Land of the Lost television series. Played by actor Gregory Walcott, he appeared in the thirteenth episode from season three of the show, "Medicine Man". Biography Elmo Diggs was a soldier in the United States Army of the late 19th century holding the rank of Captain. As a member of the U.S. cavalry, he was charged with protecting a supply of medicine, which was kept at a fort. A Native American named Lone Wolf, who was in desperate need of medical supplies stole the medicine to bring it to his people, the Nez Perce (which was rightfully there's to begin with). Fever swept across the land, infecting both Indian and White Man. Captain Diggs pursued Lone Wolf, but both men were caught up in a huge dust storm that propelled them through an interdimensional gateway into the Land of the Lost. When he awakened, the fever had taken hold of Captain Diggs. Weak and disoriented, he tried to continue his pursuit of Lone Wolf, but the Native American was nowhere to be found. He tethered his horse, suspecting that Lone Wolf might try to steal it, and then hid in the bushes waiting to ambush him. Another spatially-displaced resident of the Land of the Lost, Will Marshall, came upon the horse, at which point, Captain Diggs emerged and leveled his gun at him. When he learned that Will had encountered Lone Wolf, he instructed him to lead him to him, but when he tried to mount his horse, he was too weak and fell over. Will scrambled to pick up Elmo's gun, only to find that he was out of ammunition. Despite the danger involved, Will was not about to leave this man to die, so he helped him onto the horse and took him to the Marshall family sanctuary, where Elmo Diggs met Jack Marshall and Holly Marshall. As it turned out, the Marshalls were also helping Lone Wolf to recover from the same fever. Lone Wolf had succeeded in effecting a cure using both the supplies he had recovered plus his own knowledge of Native American medicine. The Marshalls asked him to cure Captain Diggs, but Lone Wolf was reluctant. He eventually conceded, in exchange for the Captain's horse. He took the horse and rode out to gather supplies to make more medicine. Upon returning, he created the medicine and also used ritualism to cure Elmo Diggs. By the following morning, the Captain had fully recovered. However, he was still an officer in the Army and obligated to bring this fugitive to justice. He arrested Lone Wolf, but the Marshalls convinced him that he had a greater debt to pay - one he owed to Lone Wolf himself. Captain Diggs let Lone Wolf go. Lone Wolf took the horse and began to ride out in the hopes of finding his way back to his people. He offered Captain Diggs the opportunity to ride with him and he accepted. Whether Captain Elmo Diggs or Lone Wolf ever made it back to their own time is unknown. Land of the Lost: Medicine Man Notes & Trivia * * 's final fate is unknown. Assuming that Lone Wolf and he did succeed in returning to their own timeline, then would have passed away many years ago from natural causes, precluding any other circumstances that may have resulted in his death. See also External Links References ---- Category:1829/Character births Category:United States Army personnel Category:Gregory Walcott Category:Characters with biographies Category:Categorized